Affinity
by Angelus Eros Weiss
Summary: What if Kisame never joined the Akatsuki but instead encountered Naruto and ended up raising him? Expect the two forming a special bond... Full Summary inside KisameNaruto KisaNaru


Affinity

By Angelus Eros Weiss

OOCness

Rated : M

Disclaimer : I wouldn't be writing this if I owned Naruto to tell you the truth. I would be making it!

Warning : Yaoi, foul language, violence

Note : People believe that Kisame is a jinchuuriki and the bearer of the Isonade (the three-tailed shark) because of his unique and hot appearance. So I'm using it here in my fic!

Summary : What if Kisame never joined the Akatsuki but instead encountered Naruto and ended up raising him? Expect the two forming a special bond but life isn't complete without being chased by the Akatsuki right? Sadly, a little twist is going to happen… KisameNaruto Yaoi

Umm… let me see, this was inspired by Zabuza and Haku. Yes, these two! Anyway, now I could hear some people asking me where's Itachi, he's with the Akatsuki and if you have read the summary you will know what will happen. Why do I suddenly feel that something bad is going to happen? Anyway, it is also inspired by Nekotsume-sensei's fic, Predatory Nature! Another thing, I still want Kisame to wear coat but not the Akatsuki ones anymore mind you. Anyway, read and hopefully review! Hope you like it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young boy with blonde hair, tanned skin, blue eyes and whisker-like markings on his innocent face, wearing only a loose dirtied white shirt and light brown shorts sat on a swing and his name was Uzumaki Naruto. His hands held the chains that connected to the pole that laid horizontally on top of four more for support. He sat there in the middle of the playground; silent, unmoving, as he watched other children play with each other. Ignoring him as if he was nothing, as if he didn't even exist at all. He wondered why, he wondered why they didn't even play with him. Had he done something? Had he hurt them in some way? He wasn't sure.

These children's eyes were cold every time they would look at him. Like their parents before them they would glare at the innocent young boy who was always there by himself. Not only had these children inherited the facial features of their mothers and fathers, but also their hatred and coldness towards the young boy. Though these innocent ones didn't even know why they did this, but they just did.

Sadly, those who even tried to make friends with the blonde, were picked on by other kids or were told by their parents to stay away resulting them growing cold towards Naruto. Leaving him alone once again…

Naruto looked down on the floor. His feet barely touched the ground and he couldn't help but feel a few tears escaping at times when he saw himself alone with no one to be with. He longed to find someone who would actually acknowledge him for who he was, that he existed, that he was he. Yet he found no one.

He looked up and saw that it was already getting late, the sky being painted with a strong crimson color. The others noticed this too, and sadly said their goodbyes because their parents would be worried about them, but they would suddenly flash a smile, telling each other that the next day they would come and play again. Altogether the others left, not even troubling to look at him.

There were no more children there; he was much more alone than before. He decided that he should stay longer, it was not like he was coming home to someone who would give him a warm embrace once he entered the room. He sat there in the swing, alone, thinking until the sun disappeared and only the street lights provided light for him. That's when he decided that he should head back.

Naruto walked through dark streets. He could hear the sounds of laughter from the bars along with the hideous voices of some drunks. He was a little scared, good thing that the shops had their lights on to illuminate his path. He continued on, until he felt someone roughly grab his shirt and drag him to a darker area.

He started to struggle, calling out for help but the people who passed by just looked at him and went on with their business. He was then thrown into a dark alley, but not dark enough for him to see some of the man's features. He was a jounin from Konoha. He slowly took out a kunai from the pouch behind him and gave out a little laugh. The boy smelled the bad odor of alcohol from the ninja. The man was obviously drunk and he backed away not knowing what to do. The jounin slashed the young one's arm, inflicting a large wound and causing large amounts of blood for someone of his age to pour out.

Naruto was petrified, he couldn't even feel the pain of his wound, he just stared at the older man, trembling. The scent of blood made him feel as if he was going to die. He shut his eyes hard when suddenly he heard a cracking sound. He opened them.

There he saw the jounin who attacked him unconscious on the ground with his jaw obviously dislodged. He looked upon the person who was his savior, a tall man with a muscular stature; He wore a black coat that had a high collar which he had simply left open. From his shoulder down to the waist he had a belt where his large bandaged sword was attached. He couldn't see the man's face clearly because he was far too tall for a child to easily see it without him looking down. Then suddenly Naruto felt his wound act up, it hurt like hell.

The man crouched down and when Naruto saw his face, he quickly stepped back hitting the wall behind him in surprise. His innocent azure eyes reflected the man's facial features, gills, un-blinking eyes, blue-gray skin, sharp teeth and deep cheeks. Naruto had never seen a person with such characteristics before, it reminded him so much of a shark. The man gently grabbed Naruto's arm and observed his wound. He tore off a part of his sleeve and bandaged it around the younger boy's arm.

"Wh-Who are y-you?" Naruto stuttered; he gave out a soft pink blush, feeling thankful for the man who actually helped him as he felt around his bandaged arm.

The man gave out a toothy grin and ruffled the boy's hair. "Hoshigaki Kisame," he answered, standing up and walking out of the alleyway. Naruto quickly ran after him, stumbling a little bit.

Kisame walked in a way that attempted to make sure he had a low profile, trying to avoid people, which was pretty hard due to his height. But then he felt a soft tug on his cloak and he looked behind him and saw the same boy he saved. With one of his hands on the end of his cloak and the other balled into fist covering his mouth, looking up at him as if he was so clueless. "You didn't ask for my name, it's Uzumaki Naruto."

He couldn't help but smile at the kid; he was so cute with those chubby cheeks of his. They begged to be pinched but he couldn't, he didn't want to hurt the kid and make his cheeks sag when he'd become older. The low profile Kisame tried to keep was destroyed when people started to look at him funny, not because of his appearance, but because he was with this little blue-eyed blonde. He glared at them, which sent them looking at another direction.

Kisame once again crouched to the same level with the boy. "Hey kid, you still have that wound, why don't you go home and make your parents treat it? Or maybe to the hospital?" he said with concern in his voice as he noticed the boy slowly look down with a sad look in his face.

"I don't have a mommy…or a daddy…" he said as he puffed his cheeks up.

Kisame felt sorry for the kid, and he then placed his hand on Naruto's head. "Hey kid, want to come with me?" he said with a smile, as Naruto looked at him with his eyes starting to sparkle, full of hope and happiness as if he couldn't believe what the older man was saying. He gave out a nod as reply.

"Okay then!" Kisame said grabbing Naruto and placing him on his shoulders. Naruto was amazed; it was so high up there. "We better get your things, you do live somewhere right?" he said as he started to walk slowly.

Naruto gave out a wide smile and pointed him the directions of where his apartment was as Kisame carried him on his shoulders. It became one of Naruto's most cherished memories. After he packed a few important necessities, he said goodbye to Konoha as Kisame wrapped his coat around him, exiting through the gates, thinking that maybe he would be back someday, to the same village that his innocence never understood at all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It starts out all cute really and yes, Kisame smuggled little chibi baby Naruto out!XD Thank you Nekotsume for the idea! That's how it goes. Don't underestimate this fic! Anyway, hoped you like it! Feel free to ask questions though. I'll answer them in the next update.


End file.
